surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Surreal Align
Character Alignment, otherwise known as Surreal Align, is a miscellaneous irony that is used for characters. The 3x3 alignments (The 9 main ones) * - Characters who strongly believe in upholding the law as well as doing the right thing. These characters almost always want peace. They tend to be kind, moral and compassionate. * - Characters who ultimately believe in doing the right thing, and many break a few laws in order to do what's right. Although they don't hold law and order in such high value as a lawful good character, they usually have no problem cooperating with the law. * - Characters who are still considered heroic, but are free spirits who don't conform to law or order. They will use whatever necessary to achieve their goals and often believe that the ends justify the means, but they are still moral and generally do the right thing. * - Characters who fail to follow into either side of good or evil. They don't really care about good or evil, they just do whatever they want, and often break the law to get it. They often do whatever they want, but they are still not evil. * - Characters who are full-out psychopaths. Those who don't care for morality or other people's lives, and most of the time have no remorse for committing crimes, no matter how bad they are. They are usually bent on destruction and try to cause as much of it as possible. * - Characters who act based on what benefits them and don't care much about other people, often being stereotypical villains. Often, they know what they do is cruel and immoral, but they don't care. * - Characters who abide by certain rules and force them upon others, most of the time being dictators, tyrants, or corrupt officials. Lawful evil characters couldn't care less how their actions affect other people, but they usually act civilized, as villains go. * - Characters who believe abiding by the rules is more important than if you are good or evil. Lawful Neutral characters are never biased and don't really have much of an opinion, other than believing that whatever is equal for everybody is fair. * - Characters who don't fall into either extreme. Most of the time, these characters are seen keeping balance or simply not caring. Some true neutral characters do heinous things, but never without justification. The 5x5 alignments * - Characters who are in between Chaotic Good and Chaotic Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Chaotic Neutral and Chaotic Evil. * - Characters who are in between Lawful Evil and Lawful Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Lawful Good and Lawful Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Neutral Good and True Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Neutral Evil and True Neutral. Most anti-heroes fit into this alignment. * - Characters who are in between Lawful Good and Neutral Good. * - Characters who are in between Neutral Good and Chaotic Good. * - Characters who are in between Chaotic Evil and Neutral Evil. * - Characters who are in between Neutral Evil and Lawful Evil. * - Characters who are in between Lawful Good and True Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Chaotic Good and True Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Chaotic Neutral and True Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Chaotic Evil and True Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Lawful Evil and True Neutral. * - Characters who are in between Lawful Neutral and True Neutral. Non-Canon (Off the chart) * The Goodest - Characters who are probably off the alignment chart. Category:Alignment Category:Miscellaneous Category:Concepts